Créditos finales
by Rosirinoa
Summary: Petra estudia comercio internacional y sólo necesita un par de créditos para graduarse, pero para obtenerlos, debe tomar clase de historia con el profesor más estricto de toda la universidad: Levi Ackerman. ¿Será capaz de soportar al pesado profesor, o abandonará su clase? Tal vez se lleve una grata sorpresa a lo largo del curso. Universo alterno.
1. Capítulo 1

**Créditos finales.**

-¡¿Historia?!

Un grito se escuchó desde el cubículo del coordinador de la facultad de ciencias económico-administrativas. Hacía un par de minutos una chica de cabello cobrizo había entrado a hablar con el catedrático, con respecto a una materia que le faltaba para completar los créditos necesarios para graduarse. Sin embargo, la respuesta del coordinador no fue para nada de su agrado.

-Sí, señorita Ral –dijo el catedrático- si cursa usted la materia de historia este semestre, podrá graduarse sin problemas.

-Pero, señor Smith… yo estudio comercio internacional, no está relacionado en lo más mínimo. Además, no estudio historia desde la preparatoria.

-Comprendo, señorita Ral, pero es la única alternativa que le puedo ofrecer para que concluya sus estudios este semestre –la chica se quedó pensativa y después contestó.

-Está bien… entiendo. Muchas gracias –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro- pero… las clases de historia se imparten en otra facultad ¿no es así?

-En efecto –de pronto sus ojos brillaron- pero tengo una gran amistad con el profesor que imparte esa materia y la coordinadora de la facultad de ciencias sociales, así que no tendremos problemas para que usted tome esa clase.

-Vaya, que conveniente… entonces inscríbame y comenzaré las clases…

-La próxima semana –Erwin Smith le sonrió- a las 7 de la mañana en punto. El profesor es muy puntual –ella asintió y se dispuso a salir del cubículo- oh, y señorita Ral… mucha suerte.

Petra no supo bien cómo interpretar las últimas palabras de Erwin, pero no les dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, durante los primeros cinco minutos de la clase, supo a qué se refería su coordinador.

Un hombre de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules comenzó la clase a las siete en punto de la mañana, aclarando que no dejaría entrar al salón a ningún alumno que llegar después de la hora establecida en el horario.

-Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman y seré su profesor de historia durante este semestre. Soy licenciado en economía, maestro en historia y doctor en ciencias arqueológicas. Completamente capacitado para impartir la materia de historia. Mi cubículo es el 117 del edificio 3A. Pueden ir en el transcurso del día en caso de necesitar una asesoría. Es todo lo que necesitan saber de mí –caminaba frente al pizarrón de manera amenazante, a pesar de su baja estatura- y de una vez les digo, quien no tenga la menor intención de aprender historia y no quiera estar aquí, puede salirse de una vez. Esta clase es sólo para los que les interese la materia. No se preocupen, les pondré una calificación aprobatoria de 7 sobre 10. No más.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón y los alumnos se preguntaban si estaría hablando en serio o no, pero ninguno se atrevió a salirse del salón. El profesor sonrió por la comisura de los labios, como si estuviese divirtiéndose con la incertidumbre de los chicos.

-Está bien, no tienen que decidir en este momento. Simplemente no vengan la próxima clase. Pero la oferta sólo estará en pie durante estos dos días. Para los que vengan, deben saber que no será un curso fácil. Espero lo mejor de mis alumnos, dejaré tareas todos los días, trabajos de investigación, habrá un ensayo final y tres exámenes. Tenemos seis meses para abarcar el programa y es tiempo suficiente para que veamos historia universal desde el renacimiento hasta tiempos modernos.

El profesor miró a los alumnos con detenimiento, intentando no hacerse expectativas sobre ellos, pero sabía que indudablemente, muchos de ellos optarían por obtener una calificación fácil y no asistir a clase.

-No muchas personas aprecian el valor de la historia, pero puedo decirles que si no lo hacen, estarán condenados a repetirla. Hegel decía que, "este interés objetivo, que actúa sobre nosotros, tanto por virtud del fin universal como del individuo que lo representa, es lo que hace atractiva la historia". Por supuesto, no espero que lo entiendan… -hizo una pausa- ustedes serán evaluados de la siguiente manera…

Entonces tomó un plumón y comenzó a anotar en el pizarrón, mientras los alumnos tomaban sus libretas para hacer anotaciones. Por su parte, Petra se sentía desconcertada. Nunca había tenido a un profesor así. Su actitud parecía ser prepotente y poco accesible, pero debía admitir que, a pesar de su corta edad –no podía pasar de los treinta años- parecía ser un experto en la materia.

Antes de finalizar la clase, el profesor Ackerman se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y tomó un papel.

-Antes de que se vayan, debo pasar lista de asistencia –volvió a sonreír como lo había hecho antes, y de una forma que Petra sólo pudo describir como malévola- quisiera saber cuántos desertores hay. Es posible que rompa un record con este grupo.

Y entonces comenzó a nombrar a todos los alumnos del salón y hacer anotaciones en la hoja de papel, hasta que…

-Petra Ral…

-Aquí –ella contestó con solemnidad, topándose por primera vez con los profundos ojos azules del profesor. Sus miradas se habían encontrado un par de veces durante la clase, pero él no parecía haberla visto en realidad, como si su mirada estuviese dirigida a otro lado.

-¿Tu eres la de comercio internacional? –ella asintió- vaya… será interesante tenerla en clase y conocer un punto de vista desde otra disciplina –él bajó la mirada y anotó algo en el papel- eso, si decides quedarte en la clase. No me extrañaría que alguien de ciencias económico-administrativas sea incapaz de soportar tanta presión en una clase.

Petra no supo qué decir, pero aquel hombre acababa de lanzarle un reto y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Desde un principio no consideró la opción de abandonar la clase, pero en ese momento estuvo determinada a obtener la calificación más alta y hacer que Levi Ackerman se tragara sus palabras.

El siguiente día, Petra entró al salón de clases con una gran determinación en los ojos, exactamente a las 6:50. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres del centro del salón y esperó con impaciencia a que llegara el profesor.

Este no tardó en llegar al salón. Parecía que le gustaba estar al menos unos cinco minutos antes de la hora de clase en el salón. Al entrar, no miró a ninguno de los alumnos que estaban allí y se limitó a decir buenos días y sentarse en su escritorio. Después revisó su teléfono celular para revisar las noticias del día y exactamente a las siete de la mañana se levantó de su lugar y cerró la puerta. Esta vez sí miró a los alumnos.

-Vaya –comenzó a contarlos- ayer eran 30 y el día de hoy son 15. Parece que después de todo si he roto un record con este grupo. En los dos años que llevo dando clases en universidad, esta es la primera vez que tantos alumnos abandonan mi clase… -después dijo en voz baja, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo- tal vez Erwin tenga razón respecto a mis métodos… -después se acercó a su escritorio, dispuesto a pasar lista, y cuando llegó al nombre de Petra la volvió a mirar como el día anterior, como si la estudiara con atención.

-Señorita Ral, me alegro de que haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia –dijo con sarcasmo y anotó algo en su hoja.

-El gusto es mío –se animó a contestar y él la miró con el rostro serio, pero sus ojos mostraban algo distinto. Como si estuviese sonriéndole.

-Ya lo veremos –continuó nombrando a los alumnos y después comenzó con la clase- ¿alguien sabe por qué la etapa del renacimiento recibe ese nombre? –hubo silencio durante un momento- con un demonio… cursaron la preparatoria ¿no es así? –todos asintieron- ¿entonces?... –los alumnos continuaron sin hablar- vaya, como dijo Tomás moro "los hombres, cuando reciben un mal, lo escriben sobre un mármol; más si se trata de un bien, lo hacen en polvo"

-Es porque… –un muchacho de cabello rubio y cola de caballo se animó a hablar- retoman algunas ideas y filosofías de la antigua Grecia y Roma.

-Muy bien, Erd –al parecer se había aprendido los nombres de los alumnos que permanecieron en la clase- se llama renacimiento porque retoma elementos antiguos, hasta el momento descartados por pensar que estaban superados. Claro que… los avances científicos de la Edad Media ni siquiera se comparan con los hechos en la antigua Grecia.

Pero hablar de renacimiento es hablar de algo mucho más allá de filosofía y ciencia. Es hablar de arte, abstracciones de pensamiento e incluso cuestiones políticas. Podríamos decir que, durante esa etapa, la humanidad sufrió una "pérdida del centro" de pronto la tierra no era el centro del universo, ni el pensamiento giraba alrededor de una idea teológica… para mañana quiero que lean los primeros cuatro capítulos de este libro. Lo pueden encontrar en la biblioteca.

Anotó el nombre del texto que debían leer y continuó con la clase. Las dos horas de clase pasaron muy rápido. Levi parecía cambiar de actitud mientras daba clase. Fue como si el antipático y engreído hombre del día anterior hubiese sido remplazado por otro completamente diferente. Uno apasionado por la historia y transmitir conocimiento.

Lo que al principio parecía ser una aburrida y estresante clase, comenzó a ser una excelente manera de comenzar el día, o al menos así lo consideró Petra, quien cada vez se interesaba más por la historia y la evolución de la humanidad. Además, esa extraña afición que tenía el profesor por citar frases de personajes históricos, le pareció bastante peculiar.

Un mes después, el profesor Ackerman pidió a los alumnos que decidieran el tema de su ensayo final.

-Para la siguiente semana, deberán entregar su tema de ensayo final. Es tema libre, siempre y cuando esté relacionado con la clase. La idea es que trabajen en él durante todo el semestre. Quiero un trabajo de calidad. Como dijo Otto Von Bismark, "lo principal es hacer historia, no escribirlo", pero en este caso, ustedes deberán escribir… y bien. No pueden hacer historia si no la conocen.

Aquel día, Petra se sintió confundida. No se sentía del todo segura para elegir un tema. Quería fue fuese original, pero nunca había escrito un ensayo como el que pediría el profesor. Pero de pronto recordó que el profesor había mencionado que daba asesorías durante el día, así que decidió ir a verlo. Sin embargo, para ello necesitaría ir con ideas claras y después de haber investigado un poco sobre lo que quería escribir, por lo que se apresuró para regresar a casa una vez que sus clases del día hubiesen terminado y comenzar con la investigación.

Al día siguiente, fue al cubículo del doctor Ackerman. Le costó un poco de trabajo llegar hasta allí, siendo una facultad desconocida para ella, tenía algunas dificultades para encontrar el edificio correcto.

El cubículo estaba en el segundo piso y Petra siguió la numeración para encontrar el indicado. Cuando estuvo cerca del 117, vio que dos muchachos iban saliendo de allí.

-Hasta luego, profesor. ¡Gracias!... –un muchacho de cabello negro cerró la puerta y miró a la chica.

-Petra, ¿verdad? –

-Hola Gunther… Oluo – la chica asintió y miró al muchacho que iba junto a él- ¿también vinieron a asesoría?

-Sí. Estábamos un poco confundidos, pero el doctor nos dio una buenas ideas para comenzar a escribir –de pronto el chico le dio un discreto golpe a su compañero y exclamó- ¡oh, doctora Zoe!... disculpen, tengo que hablar con la coordinadora –y entonces se fue corriendo, dejando a Petra y Oluo solos.

-Petra… si… si necesitas ayuda con tu ensayo, podríamos intercambiar números de teléfono y yo podría ayudarte. Tengo una gran experiencia para escribir trabajos académicos.

-¿En verdad? Po… -ella fue interrumpida por un grito que salió del cubículo.

-¿Por qué carajos hay tanto escándalo afuera de mi oficina? –el profesor se asomó y miró con severidad a los dos chicos.

-¡Doctor!.. eh, digo… profesor yo… -Petra intentó explicar.

-Disculpe, es que le comentaba a mi compañera que yo podría ayudarla con su ensayo y…

-Oluo… viniste a preguntarme cómo demonios hacer tu ensayo, es obvio que no tienes la capacidad para ayudar a Petra con el suyo. Para eso estoy yo.

-S.. sí, pero…

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada, Petra? Entra a mi cubículo.

-Sí, gracias –y después de sonreírle a Oluo, quien se había quedado perplejo, la chica entró.

-Toma asiento.

El profesor la siguió y después puso una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla donde ella estaba sentada, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Petra, quien se sonrojó mucho, pero se calmó un poco cuando vio que él sólo estaba alcanzando uno de los folders sobre su escritorio.

-Disculpa, debo ir a entregarle esto a la coordinadora. Enseguida vuelvo –y entonces salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Petra aprovechó para calmarse un poco, pero debía admitir que aquello le había dado un vuelco al corazón. El profesor Levi tenía un bonito perfil, mismo que pudo observar de cerca hacía un momento, y qué decir de su loción… era fresca y elegante, tal como parecía ser él. Todo el cubículo olía a rastros de su loción y la nariz de Petra se deleitó con ello mientras observaba a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba impecable. Todo ordenado con meticulosidad y cálculo. Había un gran estante con muchísimos libros y en el escritorio había una computadora con un documento a medio escribir. Detrás del escritorio había una mesa con una cafetera, pero parecía como si nunca hubiese sido usada. Había también un par de anotaciones en el calendario que colgaba de la pared e incluso un par de notas auto adheribles en el monitor, pero ningún tipo de decoración u objetos personales, más que unas medallas y una foto donde aparecía él junto con el coordinador de su facultad, Erwin Smith y otra mujer desconocida.

Petra suspiró inconscientemente al pensar que ella podría ser su novia, pero de inmediato abandonó tal idea y se distrajo con el par de medallas que colgaban junto al escritorio.

Levi Ackerman… sin duda la personalidad y el hombre mismo le llamaban mucho la atención a Petra. Era increíble todo lo que sabía y la forma en la que sus ojos azules se iluminaban cuando impartía sus clases. Incluso su humor agrio le parecía a atractivo, pero no era momento de pensar en ello y la mejor forma de borrar ese pensamiento sería leer lo que decía en las medallas.

Todas eran de carreras a campo traviesa y, aunque eran de diferentes años, era de la misma "Titan trail". Petra nunca se imaginó que su profesor fuera también un atleta. Sin duda estaba lleno de sorpresas y de pronto…

-Sí, la dejé en el cajón mi escritorio, espera… -el profesor entró en el cubículo y buscó algo en su escritorio. Al parecer conversaba con alguien, a quien Petra reconoció por la foto que acababa de ver.

-Oh, parece que tienes compañía –la mujer sonrió en cuanto vio a Petra sentada.

-Te dije que no entraras, cuatro ojos. Mi oficina es sagrada...aquí está la memoria –Levi le dio el dispositivo- Petra… ¿conoces a Hanji Zoe? Es la coordinadora del a facultad de ciencias sociales.

-Oh, ¡Mucho gusto! –sonrió con amabilidad y tal vez con un poco de alivio al darse cuenta de que Hanji no podía ser su novia.

-¿Petra Ral? Vaya, por fin te conozco. Erwin me habló de ti.

-Le agradezco que me haya permitido cursar la materia.

-No hay de qué. Alguna vez estuve en la misma situación que tú y sé lo frustrante que puede ser el no cubrir los créditos requeridos. Y dime ¿cómo van las clases de historia?

-Tsch.. por supuesto que van bien, yo soy su profesor –gruñó Levi- ahora, si no te importa, estaba a punto de hablar con Petra.

-Claro, claro. Hasta luego. No se te olvide la cena con Erwin y conmigo el viernes –Hanji salió con una gran sonrisa y cuando Levi vio la puerta cerrarse, se sentó en su silla y miró a la chica frente a él.

-Puede ser bastante ruidosa… -la chica rio- supongo que estás aquí por tu ensayo.

-Así es. Yo… tengo un par de dudas con el tema y, para ser sincera, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir documentos académicos. En mi carrera nos evalúan con exámenes o proyectos y…

-Entiendo… el área de comercio internacional es más práctica que teórica. Dime, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Estaba pensando en escribir un análisis sobre el impacto del comercio en los eventos bélicos de los siglos XVIII y XIX –en seguida los ojos del profesor parecieron brillar un poco más y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Algo muy raro en él.

-Vaya… para ser honesto, creí que escogerías algo como la evolución del comercio internacional a través de la historia o algo sobre las colonias, pero…me alegra ver que estaba equivocado –se recargó en su silla y miró hacia el monitor de su computadora por un instante mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo- no dejas de sorprenderme…

-Espero que eso sea algo positivo.

-Claro que lo es –la miró con detenimiento, pero lo hizo de una manera distinta. El profesor parecía tener una personalidad diferente a la que mostraba en clase. Tal vez porque estaba en su oficina y no se encontraba rodeado de alumnos, o quizás porque se sentía en confianza con Petra. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ese cambio en él hizo sonreír a la chica- es un tema ambicioso el que piensas abordar y si no tienes mucha experiencia escribiendo ensayos, puede causarte problemas –ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Levi continuó- veo que tienes gran interés en la clase. Con frecuencia haces preguntas inteligentes y se nota que haces un esfuerzo extra en casa, así que te propongo algo…

-¿Sí? –Petra estaba a la expectativa.

-Estoy dispuesto a darte asesorías a lo largo de lo que resta del semestre, para que entregues un buen ensayo final.

-¿De verdad?

-…A cambio de que pases mis notas a la computadora.

-¿Sus notas?

-Sí… -abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una libreta, junto con una pequeña caja con tarjetas bibliográficas- soy un hombre meticuloso y con costumbres demasiado arraigadas, y eso trae algunos problemas –abrió la libreta- cuando leo un libro o un artículo, anoto lo que me interesa en una ficha o en una libreta. A mano… y eso ha hecho que acumule una gran pila de papeles que necesitan ser transcritos a la computadora para tener una base de datos más ordenada.

-Entiendo… -miró la libreta. Su escritura, a pesar de estar ordenada, era difícil de leer. En pocas palabras, su letra era espantosa. Muy diferente a lo que solía escribir en el pizarrón y eso le pareció cómico a Petra. Algún defecto debía tener aquel hombre tan organizado y estricto- trato hecho –le sonrió.

-Bien – de inmediato comenzó a buscar algo en sus archivos y Petra parecía estar confundida ante su cambio de actitud -¿traes memoria usb?

-Yo… -recordó que la había dejado en su cuarto- no, no la traigo.

-Vienes a la guerra sin fusil… -abrió nuevamente su cajón y tomó una memoria- te prestaré esta. Cuídala y espero que no me la regreses con virus –la miró con severidad por un instante y después volvió la vista hacia el monitor- te daré un par de libros en PDF para que tengas suficiente información para tu ensayo. También añadiré un manual de citas APA. No quiero plagios. Cualquier idea que saques de esos libros, debe ser citada de la manera adecuada. ¿Necesitas también un manual de redacción? -preguntó de manera seca, pero Petra encontró aquella preocupación bastante cómica. Como si estuviese pensando en todo y a la vez lo hiciera de manera mecánica.

-No –rio- no lo creo…

-Tsch… la pondré, de todos modos. No quiero llevarme desilusiones cuando lea tus avances –y un momento después le dio la memoria a Petra, junto con la libreta que estaba sobre su escritorio- hoy es miércoles, puedes entregarme las transcripciones la próxima semana, en esta misma memoria. En cuanto al avance, tienes dos semanas para hacer un esquema general del ensayo.

-Me parece bien, gracias.

-Después de las once estoy aquí, en mi cubículo, hasta las cinco de la tarde. Ni un minuto más. Excepto los viernes, que salgo a las doce del día.

-Entendido. Lo veo mañana en clase –Petra se despidió y sonrió de manera amable para salir de la oficina del profesor, quien la siguió con la mirada mientras lo hacía.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Levi se recargó en la silla y se volteó para ver a través de la ventana. Cuando le dijeron que una estudiante de comercio internacional estaría en su clase de historia, esperaba a una chica completamente diferente; a alguien sin interés por la materia y quien probablemente desertaría a la primera oportunidad, pero Petra resultó ser una chica inteligente, amable y aparentemente dispuesta a tolerar su actitud y por ello fue que logró llamar su atención. Ahora esperaba con ansias su primer avance del ensayo.

Continuará…

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **Este fic era originalmente un drabble hecho para la semana rivetra en tumblr, pero, siendo la nerd que soy para la historia, me emocioné escribiendo y… salió un fanfic completo y que, espero será de dos o tres capítulos. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **En verdad p**_ _ **uedo imaginarme perfectamente a Levi como uno de esos profesores estrictos y que uno odia mientras dan clase, pero que resultan ser los mejores. Además, me divertí mucho buscando las frases célebres.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

La siguiente semana, Petra tomó aire antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina del profesor Ackerman. Hacía pocos minutos que había salido de clase en su facultad y había corrido hasta ese lugar. Eran las 11:30 y era viernes, por lo que esperaba un regaño por parte de su profesor.

-Adelante… -Levi escribía algo en su computadora y cuando vio entrar a la chica su gesto de concentración cambió por uno de sorpresa- Petra…

-Profesor… buenos días. Disculpe la tardanza. Acabo de salir de clase y…

-Está bien, siéntate.

-Quise venir ayer para darle la memoria, pero creí que sería mejor si le entregaba las transcripciones con mi primer adelanto, así que… -tomo algo de su mochila- aquí está –el observó la memoria usb por un momento y luego miró a Petra.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, yo… -dijo confundida y su expresión fue todavía más profunda cuando escuchó una pequeña risa por parte del profesor- ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada… te di una libreta llena de apuntes con esa espantosa letra que tengo y te dije que la trajeras en una semana, esperando que me pidieras una prórroga, alegando que tenías mucha tarea...

-¿O sea que lo hizo a propósito? –el permaneció callado- esa es una broma de muy mal gusto… ¿sabe cuántos días tuve que desvelarme para terminar a tiempo?

-Sólo quería que supieras que en la vida nada es gratis, pero… -miró por la ventana con ojos nostálgicos- parece que el que prendió algo fui yo.

Después volvió a mirar a Petra de manera diferente. ¿Era timidez lo que había en sus ojos? ¿arrepentimiento? Ella lo miró a los ojos con gran intensidad. Parecía estar un poco molesta, pero casi de inmediato notó lo que sus ojos querían decirle en verdad y su expresión se suavizó. Por primera vez e miraban más allá de los papeles de profesor y alumna, sino como personas.

-Entiendo... pero ahora en represalia, deberá entregarme las correcciones de mi avance para la próxima semana.

-Hoy por la noche lo leeré y el lunes después de clases te espero aquí para que lo revisemos juntos –dijo con determinación y después volvió a adoptar su actitud seria, pero sus ojos le sonreían- dime ¿qué te parecieron las lecturas?

-Me gustó el libro de historia del siglo XVIII, pero los dos del siglo XIX me parecieron tendenciosos, además…

Continuaron hablando por varios minutos. Levi estaba fascinado por la manera en la que ella defendía sus opiniones y la escuchaba con atención. En definitiva, su punto de vista era muy distinto al de sus otros estudiantes. Tal vez por ser de otra carrera, pero cualquiera que fuese la razón, no le importó. Sus ideas le parecieron refrescantes y decidió escucharla con atención, hasta que la alarma de su celular sonó.

-Me parece muy interesante lo que dices. Recuerdo una frase de Voltaire, quien dijo "no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero defenderé con mi vida tu derecho a expresarlo" –apagó la alarma y volteó a ver a su alumna- pero en realidad, esa frase no la dijo Voltaire –ella lo miró un poco confundida- fue escrita en el prólogo de su biografía algunos siglos después –una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus ojos- lo que quiero decir es que sigas cuestionando todo lo que lees –miró su reloj- por ahora me temo que tendremos que continuar el lunes ¿te parece bien? –esperó a su respuesta.

-Claro –ella sonrió y se acomodó el cabello en un gesto de inconsciente coquetería.

-Bien –entonces él se levantó de su asiento y tomó una maleta que había debajo de su escritorio. Petra la observó y notó que no tenía tantas cosas dentro, preguntándose lo que llevaría, pero antes de hacerlo, el continuó- los viernes entreno desde temprano.

-Oh… -y luego miró las medallas, haciendo conjeturas al respecto.

-Sí, soy corredor a campo traviesa –su voz era serena e inexpresiva, pero mientras ella no veía, sus ojos la estudiaban con detenimiento.

-Vaya, conozco una nueva faceta suya profesor –dijo de manera casual y se levantó de la silla- lo veo el lunes. Buena suerte –y salió del cubículo con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Levi también con ganas de sonreír, pero no lo hacía tan fácilmente, así que permaneció en silencio por unos momentos y después se dirigió a su lugar de entrenamiento.

El esperado lunes llegó y la clase de historia transcurrió con normalidad, pero no sería hasta tres horas después que Petra iría a visitar al profesor a su cubículo, ya que tenía dos clases más antes de salir.

Cuando por fin estuvo afuera de su cubículo, por primera vez sintió un pequeño dolor en su estómago y en las manos. Se sentía nerviosa y a la expectativa.

-Entra, Petra –la voz de Levi se escuchó después de que ella tocase la puerta.

-Gracias –entro y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, notando como el profesor estaba de espaldas a ella.

-¿Te gusta el té?

-¿El té? –era la última pregunta que esperaba al estar allí.

-Sí –volteó a verla- te estoy preguntando si quieres un poco de té –añadió con aspereza.

-Oh… sí, por favor –se apresuró a contestar. Después de todo, esa cafetera sí era usada por el profesor, pero estaba tan inmaculadamente limpia que parecía nueva –gracias –tomó la taza que le ofreció.

-Revisé tu trabajo –tomó un sorbo de su taza y abrió un documento en su computadora- creo que es un buen inicio, pero quisiera hacer algunas observaciones antes de que comiences a redactar…

Volteó el monitor del a computadora para que ella pudiese ver mejor y comenzó a hablar de manera muy profesional. Fue como si estuviese en una de sus clases, con la misma chispa en sus ojos y emoción al explicar eventos históricos.

Ella mientras tanto tomaba nota. Estaba ansiosa por ver lo que podía mejorar y los enfoques que le podría dar a su ensayo y al mismo tiempo pensaba en ideas nuevas para abordar en el escrito.

Al terminar, charlaron un par de minutos más. Levi retomó la plática que habían tenido el viernes, pero esta vez él también compartió sus opiniones e incluso le sugirió un par de películas y libros, en caso de que ella quisiera ahondar en el tema.

Las sesiones de asesorías continuaron por casi todo el semestre, pero poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en una excusa para que Levi y Petra conversaran y se conocieran mejor. Ambos lo sabían, pero mantuvieron una total y completa discreción al respecto, ya que la barrera entre profesor y alumna estaba presente, y ninguno de los dos se atrevería a cruzarla.

Lo cierto era que, Petra cambió poco a poco su percepción sobre él. Al principio lo juzgó como un tipo antipático y pesado, con un ego del tamaño de una montaña, pero después lo consideró como una especie de genio incomprendido, con mal carácter y poca tolerancia, pero que se mostraba amable y considerado con ella. Sólo con ella… y con frecuencia, Petra se preguntaba por qué sería y su imaginación comenzaba a correr.

Levi estaba interesado en ella. Petra logró despertar su curiosidad desde el segundo día de clases y la chica supo ganarse su aprecio poco a poco. Una grata sorpresa que no vio venir. Esperaba con ansias su visita semanal a su cubículo, para charlar y beber té, intercambiar opiniones e idear nuevas formas para conocerla un poco más.

Finalmente, el día de entregar el ensayo llegó, y para entonces, Petra estaba segura de que obtendría una buena calificación. Sabía que había agregado todas las correcciones que Levi le había indicado y, aunque sabía que él sería especialmente estricto con su trabajo, por obvias razones, estaba contenta con el resultado.

Ese día sería el último de clases y todos los temas habían sido vistos, así que Levi decidió hacer algo diferente.

-Antes de que entreguen el ensayo y salgan de clase, quiero felicitarlos porque han hecho un gran esfuerzo en esta materia. Soy un profesor estricto y, como dije al principio, espero lo mejor de mis alumnos, y ninguno de ustedes flaqueó. Supongo que, como dijo Perón "no he visto jamás a un bruto volverse inteligente" la prueba está en que los alumnos que desertaron al principio, tendrán un mediocre 7 y ustedes… -hizo una pausa y miró a todos- ustedes tendrán una mejor calificación, pero, sobre todo, la satisfacción de haber aprendido a valorar la historia y a verla de una manera diferente. Lo principal es hacer historia, no escribirlo…

-¡Esa es una frase de Otto Von Bismark! –exclamó Erd desde su asiento.

-Así es. Me preocupaba que no hubieses puesto atención en clase –dijo sarcásticamente y los alumnos rieron. Para entonces ya estaban acostumbrados a su sentido del humor- espero que lo que han aprendido aquí, lo usen en su vida. Pronto terminarán la universidad y se enfrentarán al mundo real... Sean congruentes y consecuentes. No esperen a que se presente la mejor oportunidad, porque eso nunca llega. Hagan las cosas, maldita sea. No sean como Shah Jahan, cuya mayor expresión de amor para su esposa fue su tumba… el Taj Mahal. La historia es importante, pero vivan el presente –miró a Petra por un instante y después se sentó en el escritorio- entreguen sus ensayos y después pueden salir. La siguiente semana tendré sus calificaciones listas. Pasen a mi cubículo por ellas.

Los alumnos entregaron su trabajo final y él los recibió, pero Petra esperó hasta el final para entregar el suyo. Sintió un poco de nostalgia al ser esa la última clase, así que se acercó a él y le entregó el folder con su trabajo con mucha solemnidad.

-Gracias, Petra –le sonrió con los ojos, pero su expresión permaneció seria y quizás un poco más dura que de costumbre, a la expectativa de lo que diría la chica.

-Gracias a usted, profesor. Me hubiera gustado tomar más clases con usted.

-Te veo la próxima semana para entregarte tu calificación –ella asintió y salió del salón, seguida por la mirada de Levi, quien agradeció que no hubiese nadie más allí, ya que sus ojos habrían delatado lo que pasaba por su mente.

La siguiente semana Levi esperó con ansias a que Petra apareciera por su oficina. Esa podría ser la última vez que pudiera pasar tiempo con ella y por más inadecuado que pudiese ser, la echaría de menos.

Cuando Petra llegó a su oficina, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de que ella también sentía nostalgia por creer que sería la última vez que lo haría, decidió mostrarse contenta y poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Adelante…

-Profesor… he venido por mi calificación.

-Petra… -puso el folder con su trabajo sobre su escritorio- ¿qué calificación crees haber sacado?

-No lo sé…

-Estoy seguro de que tenías expectativas –alzó una ceja a modo de reproche.

-Sí –lo miró a los ojos con gran determinación- desde la primera clase estuve decidida a obtener la calificación más alta –rio- parecía tener tan poca fe en mí, que quise que se arrepintiera y…

-Pues parece que cumpliste tu cometido. Tienes 10, felicidades –hizo una pausa- además, pronto te graduarás ¿no es cierto? –ella asintió- con más razón.

-Gracias profesor. Por todo…

-Señorita Ral, me alegro de que haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia –dijo con ironía, recordando lo sucedido al principio del curso.

-El gusto es mío –ella rio, sorprendiéndose otra vez por la buena memoria que tenía. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces la puerta de la oficina se abrió y alguien entró.

-¡Levi! Necesito hablar contigo. La planeación para el siguiente curso… oh, disculpa, pensé que estabas solo –dijo Hanji al ver a Petra.

-Oh, no hay problema. Ya me iba… -la chica se levantó de la silla y miró por última vez a Levi- hasta luego, profesor. Gracias.

-Hasta luego… -el alcanzó a decir antes de que Petra saliera por la puerta. Su voz sonó apagada, pero de inmediato se hizo consciente de su expresión y adoptó tu gesto mal encarado de costumbre- cuatro ojos… ¿qué quieres?

-Venía a hablar sobre la planeación del siguiente curso –miró como Petra se alejaba caminando- pero de haber sabido que estabas con ella, habría esperado un poco.

-No digas estupideces –buscó un archivo en su computadora, distrayéndose- aquí está la planeación –volteó el monitor, esperando a que su compañera se sentara y comenzaran a trabajar.

-Erwin me dijo que la graduación de comercio internacional sería el próximo viernes, a las seis de la tarde… tal vez querrás darte una vuelta.

-Tsch… eso no te incumbe…

Pasó exactamente una semana. Era viernes, el día de la graduación de Petra, quien estaba muy emocionada por la ceremonia de graduación. Había pasado todo el día anticipando a cómo sería y pensando en lo que haría después de la universidad.

Los alumnos estaban sentados en la parte frontal del auditorio y detrás de ellos, los familiares y amigos que los acompañaban ese día. Petra esperaba con ansias a que dijeran su nombre para pasar por su diploma y, entre otras cosas, notó que el coordinador de su facultad, Erwin Smith tenía una sonrisa bastante peculiar, pero no le prestó suficiente atención y en cuanto escuchó que la llamaban por el micrófono, se levantó de su asiento y subió al escenario con gran ilusión.

Justo antes de bajar, buscó a su padre entre el público. Estaba a unas cuantas filas detrás de su asiento, pero se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio que le profesor Ackerman estaba al fondo del auditorio.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y se emocionó muchísimo. Ahora sentía que su graduación había sido perfecta y no podía esperar a hablar con él al término de la ceremonia.

Después del discurso del coordinador, los alumnos lanzaron sus birretes hacia el aire a modo de celebración y la ceremonia de graduación dio por terminada. De inmediato, el padre de la chica se acercó a ella y la abrazó, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba por su gran logro. Un par de minutos después, Levi se acercó a ellos y discretamente se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Petra.

Llevaba traje y corbata negros, haciéndolo ver más apuesto que de costumbre. Su camisa blanca parecía impecable, y llevaba un bolígrafo en el bolsillo. Como buen catedrático, nunca sabía cuándo podría necesitar escribir algo. Petra sonrió como nunca en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Profesor!

-Petra… creo que deberías dejar de llamarme profesor. Ya te graduaste… -dijo de manera casual.

-Papá, te presento al profesor… digo... a Levi Ackerman. Fue mi profesor de historia.

-Mucho gusto- el señor Ral estrechó la mano del catedrático- Petra me habló mucho de usted. Creo que lo admira mucho.

-Papá... –dijo con tono persuasivo.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por ella –le sonrió al profesor y después miró hacia un lado. Parecía que el brindis había comenzado- si me disculpan, voy por una copa de vino. Enseguida regreso –y convenientemente se alejó.

-Felicidades –dijo Levi con seriedad.

-Gracias… no esperaba verlo aquí.

-No seas tan formal. Ya no soy tu profesor –ella se sonrojó un poco- ya no pudimos charlar la semana pasada y…

-Lo sé. A decir verdad, me sentía un poco nostálgica al respecto. Voy a extrañar nuestras pláticas –dijo con tristeza y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

-Petra, yo… no soy bueno con estas cosas… -miró al suelo con enfado.

-Nadie es bueno con las despedidas –sintió un gran impulso por tomarlo de la mano, pero se contuvo. Mientras tanto, Levi la miró con cierta frustración y después respiro profundo.

-Napoleón Bonaparte –dijo con firmeza- cuando conoció a Josefina, se enamoró de ella a primera vista –utilizó el mismo tono que usaba para sus clases- pero no fue correspondido. A pesar de ello, se casaron y vivieron separados por mucho tiempo. Ella no respondió sus afectos y, resignado, Napoleón se divorció de ella. Irónicamente, por esas épocas, ella se enamoró de él, pero Napoleón ya había contraído nupcias, sólo para darse cuenta de que a quien de verdad quería era Josefina… -Petra lo miró confundida- lo que quiero decir es… el Taj Mahal… supongo que lo que les dije en clase también es una lección para mí. No debemos esperar al mejor momento, porque nunca llegará.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Petra, ¿saldrías conmigo al cine?... o a donde tú quieras, podríamos ir a…

-Me encantaría –le sonrió y tomó el bolígrafo que se asomaba por su bolsillo. Después tomó su mano para anotar su teléfono sobre la palma- llámame para ponernos de acuerdo –después volvió a poner el bolígrafo donde estaba originalmente y se acercó a él para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, dejándolo sin palabras- voy a buscar a mi papá. Nos vemos después- se alejó, pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a sonreírle.

Un momento después, Erwin se acercó a Levi. Había visto desde lejos toda la escena.

-Vaya, este fue un giro inesperado.

-Cállate –Levi lo miró con severidad, pero miró el número escrito en su mano y lo memorizó. Sin duda llamaría a Petra al siguiente día.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **Este ha sido el capítulo final. Personalmente, me gustó mucho como quedó este fic, no sólo porque pudo incluir algunas referencias históricas, sino porque inesperadamente se convirtió en una historia más larga de lo que inicialmente pensé, y que además tuvo buena recepción. De ahora en adelante me acordaré de rivetra cada vez que vaya a asesorías con algún profesor, y este probablemente me tire a loca por reírme sola…**_

 _ **Harry Ackerman: ¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Es bueno saber que no soy la única en el fandom que es una nerd de la historia. Algún día platicaremos al respecto. Saludos, y espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
